Dead Girl Rolling/Transcript
Hannah Choi: Hello, ! Hi, Amy! You're just in time for the competition to begin! Have you seen a roller derby game before? It's so much fun! Amy: I don't know about you, <Rank> , but I'm still not sure how it's played. Teams of girls on roller skates score points by pushing each other off the track? Hannah: Pretty much. You need to be fast, fierce, and show some skin! It's all about girl power! You'll love it! Announcer: ... the Helter Skaters are leading by five points, but there's still plenty of time for the Pacific Pixies to fight back! This competition is the battle of roller derby's finest... Hannah: Go, kick some butt, girls! Helter Skaters foreveeeeer...! Announcer: ... Susie the Slayer is leading the jam, but there's Mona Middlefinger trying to block her, and... uh-ohh! Did you see that! Mona pushed Susie hard enough to send her flying! Penalty, I hear you say? Hannah: Don't worry, these girls know how to roll with the punches... Although it's strange she's not getting up... Announcer: Susie the Slayer is down, ladies and gentlemen, Susie is down, and the game is suspended while the medics find out how serious her injuries are. Amy: The poor girl must have gotten knocked unconscious! , please, let's go down to the rink and see if we can be of help! Chapter 1 Investigate Skating Rink. Hannah Choi: I can't believe it, Susie Pickley's dead! I know derby girls play it rough, but how could she have died just from being pushed? Amy: It's not the push that killed her. 's right, look at Susie's face! It's all swollen and... blue! She must have been poisoned! Amy: So we're dealing with another murder! Time to get my notebook out! , I'm sure you already spotted some suspicious elements around the crime scene! Amy: You got the victim's sports bag? Good call! I bet we'll learn a lot by rooting through it! Amy: And this fan card you picked up is so tattered, you can't even read the owner's name! I hope you can retrieve it, ! It might be a lead! Amy: Oh, you're right, we should also talk to the woman who pushed Susie! I think her name was Mona something... I'll go find her for you. Hannah: Well, I'll leave you guys to it. I'm heading back to the lab, too much sunshine can be lethal. I'll make sure Roxie gets the victim's body, ! Autopsy Victim's Body. Roxie: , I think I know what killed the victim: a popular energy drink called Rocket Cow! Roxie: Pretty tasty stuff when you mix it with vodka... Aaaand, it contains a high dose of caffeine! Amy: Wait, I don't get it... Why is caffeine important? Roxie: I tested the victim for caffeine allergy, and boy, she scored higher than I do in drinking games! The anaphylactic shock killed her almost immediately. Amy: But, but, if Susie was allergic, why did she decide to drink, what was it, Rocket Cow, before the match? Surely she avoided anything with caffeine in it! Roxie: Rocket Cow tastes like regular lemonade! She didn't know what she was drinking, she thought she had her usual drink in her bottle. Roxie: Someone, and by someone I mean her killer, mixed some Rocket Cow in Susie's lemonade, and they made damn sure she would drink it! Roxie: And check this out: I also found a note in her clothes. Look, , it says: "Don't forget to drink a sip from your bottle before the big game!" Roxie: Here's the piece of paper the message was scribbled on, . Maybe you should take a closer look and see what it reveals about the killer? Examine Note. Amy: , what are these symbols you revealed on the killer's message? A grid with some black dots? It looks familiar, it looks like a... a... Oh, wait! Amy: I know, I know what this is, ! It's a guitar tab! I played the guitar when I was little, I recognize it! The dots show you where to put your fingers on the strings! Amy: Don't tell me, , let me guess! If the killer wrote the message on a guitar tab, it means... It means the killer plays the guitar! Talk to Mona Middlefinger about her fight with the victim. Mona: Yes, I pushed Susie. You have to push'em to score points in this game. Go, Pacific Pixies! Kill! Kill! Amy: Miss Middlefinger, you do realize Susie's dead, don't you? Mona: It's not my fault she died. I'm a blocker, my job is to, like... block her. I just did that! I couldn't know she was so dainty! Amy: What about the other derby players, or the fans? Did you notice anything suspicious before the match started? Mona: Ah, where there are girls in shorts, there's bound to be a couple of creeps lurking. Mona: But we can handle them, 'cause we're, like, tough and we're the PACIFIC PIX- Amy: I think we get the idea, thank you Mona. (After talking to Mona Middlefinger) Amy: , did Mona seem a little excitable to you? Or is it that the violence in roller derby, uhm, damages the brain? Examine Victim's Sport Bag. Amy: Hm, you found a tiny star in our victim's sport bag. I'm... not sure what to think about that. Amy: Oh! I know who can help us, ! You haven't met Russell Crane yet, have you? Ooooh, you're in for a treat! He's our profiler. Let's send that star to him! Analyze Charm. Russell: So you're . I was starting to think you'd never come into my humble office. Russell Crane, profiler at your service. Russell: Now, about that charm you found in the victim's bag. It obviously belongs to the killer. Amy: How can you be so sure? Russell: By applying logic, psychology, and some intelligent guesswork. Let's see: a single, broken charm turned up in the victim's sport bag. Russell: No other jewelry was found on her, nor in the bag. Which makes sense, since jewelry is forbidden when playing a contact sport. Russell: The fact that the charm obviously broke away from its chain is also important. It means someone lost it while rummaging through the bag. Russell: And since we know Susie died from poisoning, what does that tell us about her killer? That they accessed her personal belongings to conceal the poison in something she'd ingest! Amy: Which means that this charm was dropped by Susie's killer! They're wearing charms! , isn't psychology brilliant? Russell: Well, in this case, a bit of common sense was enough. But , don't hesitate to call on me if you need insight into the criminal mind! Examine Fan Card. Amy: The derby fan club card you found on the crime scene belongs to a certain Howard Pickley. Amy: Didn't Hannah mention that our victim's last name was Pickley? "Slayer" was just her derby name. So this Howard must be related to her! Howard: Of course I'm related to her! She's my wife! I can't believe I wasn't even allowed to see her body! Booo-hoooo-hooooo! Amy: Susie was married to... you, Mr Pickley? I didn't think that you... that she... erm... Amy: I mean, we're very sorry, crime scenes are always locked for security reasons. But will need to talk to you about your wife. Talk to Howard Pickley about the victim. Howard: Oh, my Susie! My darling! How am I to face this world without her?! Who will do the cooking, who will iron my shirts? Amy: Had... Had you and Susie been married for a long time? Howard: We were high school sweethearts. She was... homelier in those days, but still I knew I would never find someone better than her, so I proposed as soon as we graduated! Howard: We had a quiet life before she took to roller derby. I encouraged her, came to all the matches, but now... I wish she'd kept to her roof garden instead. She loved it, and gardening was a safe hobby! Howard: Oh, I can't bear to think of living on my own! I'm not cut out for the single life! (After talking to Howard Pickley) Amy: , I think poor Mr Pickley is in no state to drive. Do you think we should give him a lift to his place? Amy: Oh, you're right! Howard's house is also where the victim lived! So we absolutely have to search it for clues, or to learn something about the victim's life. Amy: A roof garden? Yes, I remember Mr Pickley mentioned Susie spent a lot of time in her garden. I agree, it sounds like a promising lead! Let's start the search there! Investigate Susie's Garden. (Before investigating Susie's Garden) Amy: So this is the victim's garden. It's so peaceful and beautiful! Amy: It's hard to imagine the woman who took care of this garden also enjoyed something as violent as roller derby, don't you think? Let's have a look around! (After investigating Susie's Garden) Amy: What's that book you spotted in the victim's garden, ? "The Woman Warrior"? Oh, and there's a message inside: "For Susie. Read it!" Amy: Well, obviously someone really wanted the victim to read this book! But who? Amy: Oh, good idea, ! I'll get the powder kit out and you can swipe the book for fingerprints! There's a good chance we'll find some that belong to the owner of the book. Examine Victim's Book. Amy: How do you do it, ! Every time I try to gather prints, they end up all smudged, but the fingerprints you found on this book are crystal clear! Amy: Now, if you have a look in the Police's fingerprint database, we might find who gave this book to the victim! I'll keep my fingers crossed, ! Examine Fingerprints. Amy: Great, you found a match! The fingerprints you found on that book in the victim's garden belong to a certain... Mrs Pickley! Amy: Another Pickley! Apparently she was arrested 18 years ago for unruly behavior during a Women's Rights march... and the records show she is Howard Pickley's mother! Amy: So she was our victim's mother-in-law! You're right, we need to talk to her about our victim! Talk to Barbara Pickley about her daughter-in-law. Barbara: Susie was like a daughter to me. When she met Howard, she was just a shy wallflower, but I had more hopes for her than I ever had for my son, the poor thing. Amy: What hopes did you have for Susie, Mrs Pickley? Barbara: Women have responsibilities in this world. I wanted Susie to be confident, to know her strength. Amy: So that's why you gave her the book! Barbara: It doesn't befit a woman to be weak and helpless. So many men are like Howie, flapping about and whining, expecting us to take care of them. Barbara: I wanted more for Susie. Just because she married my son doesn't mean she has to be his devoted servant. I saw myself in her! Later on, at the station... Amy: , I don't get it. Why would anyone want to murder Susie Pickley? She seemed like a nice woman, despite playing a really violent game... Amy: So far, the only suspect who seems to have any animosity towards her is that hot-headed derby girl who plays in the rival team. Amy: But Susie's husband sounded devastated, and her mother-in-law obviously doted on her. Amy: Russell says the killer wears charms, you've discovered they play the guitar, and I think... I don't know what to think, I'm sorry. Hannah: ! You'll never believe it! I've found a fan website about your victim! And the latest entry is called "Susie's Life - The Truth Behind Her Murder"! Amy: WHAT?! You mean someone knows why our victim was murdered?! Hannah, this is huge! Chapter 2 Hannah Choi: , the website I found about the victim is full of drama and intrigue! Rumors about a secret admirer, and a fierce rival among the derby girls! Amy: Hmm, I thought the only excitement in Susie Pickley's life was roller derby itself... Hannah: Well, it got her murdered, Amy. There must have been something more to it than a couple of punches. Amy: Well, yes, of course... , what should we do? Hannah, do you know who was writing about Susie? Hannah: Not yet. But let me rummage through the blog's source code a bit, and I should be able to give you an answer pretty soon. Hannah: I think you might also want to check out the Plaza. There are many pictures of Susie skating there, she must have used it as her training ground. Amy: Great, two new leads! , while we wait for Hannah to look through that code, what do you say we go inspect the Plaza? Investigate Performers' Hangout. Amy: , you really have a keen eye for picking up clues! This torn flyer is a promising lead... If only we could restore it! Amy: And what is that printout you picked up? It looks like an advertisement for Rocket Cow. Amy: Wait a second, Rocket Cow is the energy drink that was used to murder Susie! So that's why you picked up this paper! Amy: There seems to be some words scribbled on the attached piece of paper, but they're half faded. I really hope you'll manage to make them legible again! Examine Torn Flyer. Amy: Hey, there's our victim on this flyer! Amy: And you're right, we also know the other woman, it's Mona Middlefinger! Amy: So it seems Susie and Mona had a personal rivalry going on within the roller derby community! Amy: I agree, we need to talk to Mona again! I just hope this time she'll make more sense! Ask Mona about her rivalry with the victim. Amy: Mona, you forgot to mention that you and Susie had a personal popularity contest going on! What was that about? Mona: That squeaky little housewife? Puh-lease. She was no match for me! She was a newbie! Six months ago, she didn't know her knee pads from her panty liners! Amy: Newbie or not, Susie was the captain of her team, just like you! Did you feel threatened? Mona: Nonsense! I'm never threatened! I'm, like, tough, and I play with the big girls! Now excuse me, but I have to go write a new team song on my guitar! Mona: It will go like this: WE ARE THE PACIFIC PIXIES, WE SHALL KILL THEM ALL, LAAAA-LAAAA-LAAAA!!! Examine Ad. Amy: Great, you managed to restore the writing on this ad you found in the Plaza... "Perfect for killing Susie"?! Amy: Oh my God, this ad you found belongs to our killer! That's how they got the idea of using that energy drink to poison Susie! How dreadful! Amy: But what are those cryptic words next to the message? Russell: Did I hear "cryptic"? That's my favorite word in the whole dictionary! I love coded messages, . I'll get it back to you in a few hours! Analyze Cryptic Words. Russell: Ah, thanks for lending me that ad you found at the Plaza, ! It was a perfect distraction! Russell: Those cryptic words at the bottom? Piece of cake! They are Sanskrit names for yoga positions: Virasana means Hero Pose, and Malasana means Yoga Squat. Amy: Wow! I didn't know you knew so much about obscure subjects like yoga and exotic languages, Russell! Russell: Well, to be perfectly honest... I bumped into Yann in the library, and he... may have helped me out a little. With the... Sanskrit bits. And the... the bits about yoga. Russell: But I can confirm that your killer is someone who does yoga regularly. For your information, this is common in about 73% of cold-blooded criminals. Russell: It is because yoga keeps their minds focused. The intellectual discipline helps them to plot better murders, and in turn, the endorphins released by exercise are... Amy: Thanks, Russell! For now, , I think I'll just write down that Susie's killer practices yoga! You've been of great help! Analyze Website Code. Hannah: Guys, I've managed to crack the code! The person blogging about your victim is none other than Becky Walden! Why am I not surprised? Amy: I'm sorry, but... Who's Becky Walden? Hannah: Ah right, Frank was helping you that day, . Amy, Becky Walden's a... She's desperate for attention. She'll post anything on the Net as long as it gets her noticed. Amy: Oh, I see. I agree, , if she was blogging about the victim, we definitely need to interrogate her! I'll call her in. Ask Becky about her blog on the victim. Becky: Yes, I'm the author of Susie's Life. And now that my subject is dead, this blog will be my big break! They couldn't have assigned me a better person to follow! Amy: Susie Pickley was "assigned" to you? What do you mean? Who are "they"? Becky: The organizers of the STALKR prize! Social Trend Award for Lifestyle and Keen Reporting! They contacted me on Friendnet and offered me an assignment. Becky: I was to write a blog about a local derby girl, with as much detail on her life as possible. I accepted! Bye-bye small time blogging, hello fame and recognition! Amy: Becky, do you realize how intrusive it is to write about someone's life without their knowledge? Becky: Oh, come off it. All these local derby girls dream of becoming celebrities. I did Susie a favor. If she wasn't dead, she would thank me. After completing all tasks... Amy: Between Mona the Un-Pacific Pixie, and Becky blogging about her, it seems our victim's life wasn't as peaceful as I thought! Amy: No wonder she loved her quiet garden. She must have needed to escape from all the stress at the end of the day! Amy: Actually, , maybe we could do with a little peace and quiet, to clear our heads? I agree, we should have another look at that garden! Investigate Garden Chair. Amy: Ooh, you found a gardening bag! You're right, the victim's hobbies can be very revealing! Let's have a look inside! Amy: But what about this album? It's been torn to shreds! Is there any way you can fix it, ? Examine Gardening Bag. Amy: What is a torch doing in Susie's gardening bag? Amy: You think we should collect a sample from the ash on the torch, ? All right, obviously you're seeing something I'm not. I'll get my kit out! Examine Torch. Amy: Great! Now that you've collected a sample of ash from this torch, we can send it to Yann! Analyze Ash. Yann: , you say you found this juggling torch in the victim's gardening bag? That's quite an unusual place! Amy: Oh, is that what it is? A juggling torch? Yann: Yes, the kind used by daring street performers. They light up the ends and juggle with them, it's quite impressive to witness! Yann: That's why you found ash on the end of it, . There were also traces of dust and sand, which match the exact chemical composition of the ground of the Plaza. Yann: The Plaza's always swarming with buskers, performers, attractions of all kinds. My kids love it, and I know pretty much every performer who works there. Yann: There's only one man juggling with fire, and his name is Lenny Spitfire. I'm sure you'll find him at the Plaza, ! See if Lenny Spitfire knew the victim. Lenny: Susie was a regular around here. She liked to train here with her roller skates. I thought she was beautiful, so I gave her the torch. I like giving gifts. Lenny: Especially gifts that BURN. I like fire. The passion! The heat! Amy: So, you talked to Susie a lot, then? Were you friends? Lenny: Sometimes she said hello! It made me very excited! You don't get to chat a lot when you concentrate on juggling things. I'm so lonely! Amy: Hmm, I've never pondered the psychology of street performing before... Lenny: That's 'cause you worry too much about sad stuff like murders! You need to have more FUN! Watch me play the guitar with my feet and balance objects on my forehead, it'll cheer you up! Examine Torn Album. Amy: Oh, a scrapbook, how fun! I love scrapbooks, they're always so pretty! There's Howard's name on it, he must have wanted to preserve memories of Susie's roller derby days! Amy: Although... Uh... Is it me or are all these pictures rather, erm, explicit? Amy: , I agree. I think we're due for another chat with Howard Pickley. Confront Howard with his derby scrapbook. Amy: Mr Pickley, you said you got into roller derby to support your wife... But none of these pictures are of Susie! Howard: Uh, well, you know... It's a team sport, I didn't want to single out Susie, er... I mean... Amy: I think 's getting the idea, Mr Pickley. Were you having marital problems with Susie? Howard: You could say that! Look, I felt bad about the scrapbook, that's why I tore it up. But really it was Susie's fault I took those pictures! Amy: It was Susie's fault that you were ogling other women?! Howard: Well, no, but... Susie changed when she took up roller derby! She became... She became so confident, and other men started looking at her, too! Howard: I just felt... I missed the days where she'd stay home and listen to my guitar solos after dinner. But lately, she didn't seem to care about me anymore! Howard: I knew she'd leave me one day, why would she stay with me? So I just... took those pictures to cheer myself up, you know? I didn't mean anything by it! Back at the station... Amy: , is it me, or are all these people weird? Mona sounds like she wants to pick a fight with everyone, and this Lenny seems nice but a little... unhinged. Amy: And I refuse to even mention Mr Pickley's lurid scrapbook! Amy: I don't even know what to think of our victim, who was, apparently, a shy person until she took up roller derby, and completely changed behav- Becky: ! It was all a LIE! Arrrggghh, I'm so angry I could kill them, if only I knew who they are! Amy: Becky? What was all a lie? And who do you want to kill? What's this all about? Becky: The Social Trend Award for Lifestyle and Keen Reporting! It doesn't exist! They made me work for nothing! I'm not going to be internationally famous! Amy: The STALKR award doesn't exist? But... if it wasn't them who hired you for the assignment, who did? Who wanted you to follow our victim?! Chapter 3 Becky Walden: I'm telling you, , it was all a lie! I wasted DAYS following Susie around, and all for NOTHING! Amy: Wait, Becky, calm down please. What lie? What happened to your, erm, STALKR award? Becky: It doesn't exist! Someone lied to me! I'll never become famous! ... I'll be right back, I need to go rant on my Friendnet account! Amy: , I agree, we should have a chat with Becky when she's calmed down a little. This whole thing sounds very suspicious... and so does Becky. Amy: Is there anything else we could do in the meantime, to find new leads on Susie's murder? Amy: Good idea! We know that Susie often trained at the Plaza. Let's go and have another look there, ! Ask Becky about the fake STALKR award. Amy: All right, Becky, are you feeling calmer now? Can you explain to what exactly happened to your website? Becky: Well, you know I'd been following Susie around for days, working on my entry for the STALKR award. But when I tried to submit the final version of my work... I couldn't! Becky: The organization's website went off-line, like it never existed! I tried to track down other contestants, to see if they knew anything, but there weren't any! Amy: Becky, how did you first hear about this organization? Becky: They contacted me on Friendnet. They promised me an international audience if I wrote about Susie. And now they disappeared! Amy: Becky, is right. Now that the website has disappeared, how do we know you're telling the truth? Do you have any proof to back this up? Becky: I saved all the info I have about this award on this USB key. It's just a big mess of data I gathered in a rush, but it's real, I swear! (After talking to Becky Walden) Amy: , do you think we can trust Becky? She was so eager for her blog to be a hit... Could she have killed Susie just to have a more thrilling story to write? Amy: Hm, you're right, on the other hand, if she's being honest, then it means someone used her to spy on our victim! Amy: Let's give this USB key to Hannah, and see if it sheds some light on Becky's intentions, and this mysterious organization. Analyze USB Key. Hannah: , I have good news about Becky's USB key. I've identified the person who contacted her on Friendnet! Amy: Oh, so Becky didn't make up everything after all. Someone really did use her to spy on Susie! Who is it, Hannah? Hannah: Our Woman Warrior: Mrs Pickley! Whatever she was up to, I can't help admiring her for making a fool of that Becky Walden! That was brilliant! Amy: Mrs Pickley? But why would she have her own daughter-in-law followed? Amy: , you're right, she has some explaining to do. Ask Barbara about her spying on the victim. Amy: Mrs Pickley, you said you were very close to your daughter-in-law. But we discovered you hired a social blogger, Becky Walden, to spy on her! Why did you do it? Barbara: Because Susie wouldn't drop that shameful roller derby thing! Bah! It was my fault: I encouraged her to take up sport. Sport builds character. I do my yoga exercises several times a week! Barbara: But I don't approve of scantily dressed women beating up each other in front of drooling men... That's not girl power, that's disgusting! Barbara: I didn't want Susie to turn into a... a flapper! Oh, I should have taught her how to play the guitar instead! I taught classical guitar before I retired, we could have played some lovely tunes together! Amy: But Mrs Pickley, what exactly did you think you'd find out about Susie by having her followed? Barbara: Since you insist, I was afraid she was cheating on my Howard. I mean, have you looked at him? He's a lump! And Susie was blossoming into such a fine woman... Barbara: But lump or not, he's my son, and she was his wife! I just wanted to make sure she wouldn't do anything she'd regret. Investigate Plaza Stairs. Amy: Look at this box you've found, ! Instruments, juggling balls... Do you think they belong to Lenny? Amy: Alright, let's have a look through this box! Examine Prop Box. Amy: Hmm, I wonder what this torn paper's doing among these performing props... But I'm sure you'll piece it back together in no time, ! Examine Torn Letter. Amy: Oh dear! The torn letter you found in the prop box was from Lenny to Susie, and it says... "Rather death than being apart"?! Amy: I thought Lenny was just a little wacky, but now I'm worried he's insane, ! He said he'd never really talked to Susie, and yet he was clearly madly in love with her! Amy: Do we really need to go talk to him again? I'm sorry, of course we must, but... I hope he doesn't spit fire at us! Ask Lenny about his crush on the victim. Lenny: Susie was the love of my life! So what if I had only ever talked to her once? True passion doesn't need words, true passion is a fire that BURNS! Amy: But did Susie know about your... your strong feelings for her? Lenny: No. I was happy to write letters to her which I never sent. My therapist says it's okay to do that, better than following people around. Amy: Maybe you would benefit from some time off work, Lenny. Performance art seems to be a stressful occupation... Lenny: Oh, I'm fine, really, I just do a bit of yoga when I'm losing it... Which is nearly every day, so I'm in great shape, hahahahahaha! Lenny: I often see that other derby girl doing yoga, too, the small angry one with the white hair! I can hear her grit her teeth from across the Plaza! Later on, at the station... Amy: , I feel like this investigation is a tangle of lies and odd behavior, but how do we untangle the threads to get to Susie's killer? Amy: Go back to the murder scene? Funny you should say that... I bumped into Russell and he said that murderers often return to scene of the crime! Amy: If we're lucky, Susie's killer did the same thing! Let's go back to the skating rink, I'm right behind you! Investigate Storage Shelves. Amy: I wondered why someone flattened this bottle you found on the shelves... To hide better, perhaps? There's some faded text on the surface, can you reconstruct what it says? Amy: And is this a guitar pick? Hey, we already know the killer plays the guitar, this must belong to them! And what's this dark stain in the middle? We must collect a sample! It's a fresh lead to our killer! Examine Guitar Pick. Amy: Great job, ! You've collected a tiny drop of dark substance from the guitar pick you found near the murder scene! Amy: Oooh, I feel like everything's falling into place, don't you? I hope Yann can tell us what exactly this substance is! Analyze Brown Substance. Yann: I've got good news, ! I've identified the substance you found on the killer's guitar pick. Amy: What is it, what is it?! Yann: It's a mixture of secondary amines and some pigment. In layman's terms: brown hair dye. Amy: So Susie's killer has brown hair? Great! I'll write it down for you, ! We'll get our killer any minute now, I can feel it! Examine Water Bottle. Amy: I knew it, I knew the bottle you found hidden in the skating rink was a red-hot clue, ! It belonged to Susie! Amy: This must be the bottle she drank from before the match! The bottle that contained the poisonous energy drink! Amy: I'm sorry, , I'll stop yelling now. I'm just excited because we're so close! But let's send this bottle to Yann at once and see what else he can tell us about it! Analyze Victim's Bottle. Yann: , as you suspected, I found traces of Rocket Cow in Susie's bottle. Amy: Exactly as Roxie said after the autopsy! What about the damage on the bottle itself? says time is of the essence now, so every bit of little info makes a difference. Yann: Well, I have good news. From the way the bottle is dented, I was able to knock up a model to reconstruct the angle and force used to flatten the bottle. Yann: From that, it only took a simple mathematical regression to deduce the weight of the killer. You're looking for a person who weighs 132lbs, ! After completing all tasks... Amy: , I think we now have enough evidence to arrest Susie's killer! Let's go bust their chops, as Frank would say! Take care of the killer now! Amy: Barbara Pickley, is arresting you for the murder of your daughter-in-law, Susie. I'm a bit confused, you seemed so... upright. Barbara: It was a very hard decision to kill Susie. I wish it hadn't come to that. But I had no choice. A woman sometimes has to make difficult decisions in life. Amy: Difficult decisions?! You said you saw yourself in Susie! You were her friend, her confidante and her mentor! Barbara: Exactly! I WAS! Until roller derby changed her. Suddenly, she had no use for my advice! She made new friends! She kept new company! Barbara: When I found out from Becky Walden that Susie was flirting with that freak, I knew she'd gone too far. I had to act fast. Amy: So you poisoned her?! You even wrote a little note, tricking her into drinking that awful energy drink! Mrs Pickley, Susie trusted you! Barbara: And she betrayed MY trust! She was going to leave her husband, I'm sure of it! This is how she repays me for welcoming her as a daughter? By cheating on my son? Barbara: Not only that, but Howard was also changing. Getting unnaturally interested in those other derby girls, drooling over them... I've raised him better than that! This was all because of Susie! Barbara: I knew what I had to do, then. And I thought dying during a derby match would be a fitting end for Susie. And a warning for Howie, to stay away from those derby girls! Barbara: , I know YOU understand how hard it is to be a mentor to a young woman. Let us hope you'll succeed with Miss Young where I failed with Susie. Amy: In the meantime, Mrs Pickley, you're under arrest, thanks to . Off to custody with you! Honorable Dante: Families, ehh. I mean, killing off your wealthy uncle for the inheritance is one thing. But murdering your daughter-in-law because she took up roller derby? What was that all about, Mrs Pickley? Barbara: I feared she was going to leave Howie. And a mother's first duty is to her child. Honorable Dante: Bah. Having raised a mama's boy is not a mitigating circumstance, Mrs Pickley. Furthermore, the prosecution says that you did a very sloppy job covering your traces. Honorable Dante: You lost personal effects all over the crime scene! A charm, a guitar pick... and your research notes on the energy drink. What a mess, Mrs Pickley! Barbara: Well, tidying up is not my strong suit, Your Honor. Honorable Dante: That's not a mitigating circumstance either. You're sentenced to 25 years in jail. Maybe you could use the time to write the sequel to The Woman Warrior. All rise! Amy: , you solved this case brilliantly. I'm learning so much from you! A good mentor really is invaluable. Russell: Provided they don't kill you once you've gained some confidence! Apparently, that's a risk factor in any training situation. Russell: But I wouldn't worry about that, Amy. I'm sure is only a danger to criminals, but harmless to colleagues. Now, how about a nice cup of tea? Additional Investigation Amy Young: You did a wonderful job again, ! I hope I'll be able to deal with those gruesome murders are well as you soon! Amy: But I can't help worrying about Howard Pickley... Now that he's alone, without his mother and his wife, he could do something stupid! Russell: And that's a very valid concern! A man who's spent his life smothered could create quite a mess once left on his own! Russell: I'd be delighted to assert his mindset with you... But we need to find an incentive to force him to actually talk to you, ! Amy: Well, maybe we could go back to the garden, take a look at things there? I really hope he's stopped harassing the roller derby girls! Russell: The roller derby girls, yes! They're fascinating... How about you help me gather more information about them, ? I heard you're very good, but I'd like to see it myself. Amy: Well then... Maybe Mona would agree to chat with you... She's a skater, and she has a very strong character! Amy: It'll be fun to have you come with us, Russell! Should we start by going to the garden or talking to Mona, ? Talk to Mona about roller derby. Mona: Hey, , so you've brought a colleague? If you want to know more about roller derby, I'm your girl! No one could teach you better than a Pacific Pixie! Russell: Thanks, Miss Middlefinger. It's a fascinating environment. You seem quite... intent. You're really into winning your games, right? Mona: Call me Mona, and you're damn right! The Pacific Pixies are winners, and I'm the best! I wear rink rash like jewelry! Mona: I've been, like, living on those wheels forever! That's why the Pixies are the best, they know roller derby is a way of life! Pacific Pixies are KILLERS! Russell: Alright, thank you for your time, Mona. If I have any other questions, may I come back to you? It'd be a pleasure to chat again... (After talking to Mona Middlefinger) Russell: , I'm glad you introduced me to the fascinating Mona. She's very aggressive! But I feel like we're missing something... Amy: You seem very invested in her... What if it's just her personality? Russell: Hey, I'm invested in every extravagant human behavior! But I need to find a way to push her... Something to break her aggressive mark... Russell: , it's time to see how good you are! Let's take a look around, to find the hidden pieces of Mona's personality! Investigate Skating Rink. Amy: Well done, ! This pouch doesn't look like a sport gear Mona would use, more like something out of a medieval fair... Russell: I wonder what that weird powder is. I didn't peg the skaters for drug users... It doesn't fit Mona's personality... Russell: Could you take a sample from the pouch for Yann, ? He should be able to solve this mystery for us... Examine Leather Pouch. Russell: Alright, , Yann will tell us what the powder inside the leather pouch is! Analyze Green Powder. Yann: , you always manage to bring me the most interesting substances! This powder you found at the rink is great, but it has nothing to do with roller derby! Yann: It's not a drug at all! It's just some innocent fire dye! Yann: You can create some pretty emerald flames if you mix this powder with some fuel... This trick is often used in shows involving fire... Amy: Like fire-breathing? You're right, , this powder must belong to Lenny! Amy: How did his dye end up on the skating rink? We should ask him, you're right. Give his fire dye back to Lenny. Amy: Lenny, has found your fire dye on the skating rink... Lenny: My green fire dye! Right on time for my fire juggling number, ! I like to color my flames, the crowd bursts in applause every time! Lenny: You see, I improvised a little show in Susie's memory... To show how bright my love for her BURNT! Lenny: And now, I've got a new gig coming... But, shhh! It's a surprise! Even you will never guess what it is! Russell: Now it's getting interesting! I'm sure can easily uncover such information... Without even leaving the place! Lenny: Good luck, then! And if you get hungry, go to the vendor over on the Plaza, he makes great burgers. Tell him I sent you, he'll give you one fore free! Investigate Performers' Hangout. Russell: , I'm not used to this, but I'd say you've found something interesting! Russell: I'm good with puzzles, but I'd love to see how you proceed. Watching people work can tell a lot about their psyche! Do you mind? Examine Torn Flyer. Russell: Impressive, , there's Lenny on this paper you pieced back... I knew you'd find out what his "new gig" was! Russell: This seems to be a sort of play! I daresay the characters seem familiar... And who is Lenny's counterpart? Russell: You're right, it's Mona, I recognize her haircut! The text on the flyer is blurred... Could you work your magic on this, please? Examine Event Flyer. Amy: So Lenny and Mona are in a play about "Peter and Hook"? That's adorable! Russell: You could say that, but I'm more interested in the place of the play: "Ocean Shores Children's Hospital"! Russell: Who knew Mona would be selfless enough to volunteer for such a play... You know, studies show they actually improve the overall health of young patients! Russell: I knew Mona was more than an aggressive skater! I really want to meet the woman who plays Peter Pan for sick children! Don't you, ? Talk to Mona about her play with Lenny. Russell: Hello again, Mona. My questions aren't about roller derby this time, more about... acting. See, found this flyer at the Plaza... Mona: Arg! How did you find this? So I play some stupid roles for sick children when I'm not on the rink, now what? You don't get to judge me! Russell: We wouldn't dare, it's quite admirable! Unexpected, but I'm sure you'll make a great Peter Pan! It's very nice of Lenny and you... Mona: Yeah, but don't start weird rumors! I'm, like, a good actress, okay? It's different from roller derby, it's about distracting children from their pain... But, on wheels or on stage, I'm awesome! Mona: By the way, I like to make donations to various causes, so here. You're doing a great job, , the police department should benefit from this! Investigate Susie's Garden. (Before investigating Susie's Garden) Amy: I can't see any sign of Howard, ... I hope we'll find something to push him to open up to you! (After investigating Susie's Garden) Russell: Nice catch, ! You can tell a lot about someone from what they drink, and tea is particularly revealing... Please, be my guest, take a look at this box! Examine Tea Box. Russell: All this tea is making me crave a cup! But you're right, , this film roll you found deserves a closer look. Amy: A film roll? Oh no! Could Howard still be taking pictures of the derby women... Let's ask Hannah to inspect these! Analyze Film Roll. '' Hannah: , I'm glad you brought me this film roll, I rarely get to analyze something so cute! I couldn't resist printing this one! Look! Hannah: Howard must have taken those pictures some time ago, because you can see Susie training and she obviously isn't at ease on her wheels! Amy: Those pictures are so cute, I don't understand how he could take all those horrible photos after that... Russell: People aren't bi-dimensional, Howard is more than a creep or an overgrown baby... Amy: You're right, maybe I misjudged him, ... Let's give those pictures back to their owner! ''Talk to Howard about his pictures. '' Howard: You found my film roll, ? Thank you! I really didn't know where I had put it... These photos are great memories of Susie. Amy: Well, we were worried about you. How is it going, Howard? I take it you're done taking pictures of the Helter Skaters, right? Howard: Yes, I know I behaved horribly to Susie with those pictures. I regret it now... I'm a bit lost actually... Howard: It's frightening! Between my mother and Susie, I've never lived alone... I miss Susie, she'd have known what to do! Howard: I still can't believe my mother would kill anyone, especially my beloved wife! I'm never listening to her again... I don't even want to see her face! Howard: I need to sort things out by myself... But thank you, , for the pictures. Here, I bought a lot of goodies to support the team, why don't you take a few? ''Later, at the station... Amy: , I really love that you always take some time to help people. Howard seems to be ready to move on and be a better man! Russell: Yes, as long as he's "moving on" in the right direction, it's all good. I have to admit you're really good at judging people, . Russell: But more than this, I'm quite excited about what you discovered, ! Mona really is more than she lets on! She can be selfless and quite nice... Russell: I could write another thesis with everything we found out! Roller derby women slip into some sort of skater persona as they slip in their rollers! Talk about a dichotomy! Russell: Fascinating really... And you, Amy, do you have another side? A wilder persona maybe? How about discussing it around a drink later today? Amy: Thank you, but there's absolutely nothing wild about me! You'd be disappointed, wouldn't he, ? Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts